Norman
'''Norman' is one of the supporting characters of Candy Series. He made his debut in A Class Effort: Leadership. He is the monitor of Candy JEM's class alongside Harry and Emilia. Biography Early Life Norman's early life is currently unknown. A Class Effort: Leadership Norman made his debut in Book 21. Due to the overwhelming questions the class had about not knowing who the monitor of the class is, Miss Miyuki set up a proper introduction for Norman. Overran by boredom, the latter responded that he would guide the class into achieving victory in the bazaar competition, despite him finding it troublesome. His responds soon resulted in skeptical first impressions between him and the class. When Norman and Harry were appointed to hold the class back for a short meeting over the school bazaar, Emilia --among many others-- complained and chided the two for the late annoucement. Norman then scoffed Emilia and said the discussion was "just how it is", a comment which soon unnerved the latter. After not receiving much ideas for the bazaar, Norman surprisingly considered taking in the idea of building a roller coaster, an idea which was obviously deemed impossible for the class to do. He soon got reprimanded by Emilia and she scolded him for not being a suitable monitor. When an argument spiralled between Emilia and Harry, Norman suggested the two to go and seek help from Miss Miyuki to settle their arguement. Throughout the time when Emilia urged for a change in the roles of the class committee of monitors with Miss Miyuki, Norman displayed a calm yet unnerving behaviour (to Emilia) towards them. When it came to a conclusion where Emilia volunteered herself to be the chairman, Norman thought of the problem to be troublesome. On a subsequent day, Norman, along with the rest of the class, discussed and gathered ideas for the bazaar and forming the committee members. When it all came to an end, Norman criticised Emilia's unfair decision over how she only chose those she is close friends with since he was restrained from doing the same. He then brushed off with Harry, not knowing Emilia was cursing him from behind. When it was time for the preparations for the bazaar, Norman attempted to seek assistance to several of his classmates. He was soon faced by a saddened Harry, whom tearfully revealed that he lost the class money needed to buy wanted materials. Such words soon invoked Emilia in disbanding Harry from being the class treasurer, much to everyone's disbelief, including Norman's. Norman then tried to speak up for Harry by objecting Emilia's rough decision. A tempted Emilia soon responded back, describing Norman's behaviour as that of a dictator. With a solemn face, Norman corrected Emilia, saying the actual "dictator" in the bunch was her. Hours passed, as Norman still stayed in school to help out with the preparations. He soon approached Emilia and Alex upon hearing bits of their conversation and described what she had said was an impossible task (to finish the bazaar in time). After hearing a genuine Emilia confessing her faults, Norman said Emilia for not knowing the actual reason of him saying the preparations might not be prepared before the actual date. He then turned to a group of male classmates, commanding them to help up with several unfinished aspects of the preparations -- all in attempt to speed up their work before the deadline. During the actual day of the school bazaar, Norman sneaked into an exit of the classroom for a break (while eating an ice pop). He was soon joined by Emilia, whom believed he was slacking off. The two soon exchanged compliments for each other and described how they and the rest had made progess on the bazaar for the last couple of days. The two were soon approached with Corey (who had admitted to be eavesdropping them) and Harry. As Emilia chased after Corey out of the room, Norman engaged with Harry in sharing and eating snacks that Harry had bought. On Our Own: Self-Reliance Rules of Popularity: Reputation More Than Friends: Feelings Brotherly Bother: Responsibility Spick & Span: Cleanliness Stress-Busters: Stress Management Be True, Be You: Interests Memory Mishap: Road Safety Norman was seen being puzzled alongside Harry when Miss Miyuki asked them to help Joni, who was amnesiac to fit in the school's environment. Appearance Norman is an 11-year-old boy around average height. Along with his younger brothers Noel, the triplets and younger sister Nina, he bears a striking resemblance to his father; he has messy black hair that jut upwards in every direction and a cowlick (or tuft) right above the behind of his neck that slicked upwards. He has fair skin and narrow black eyes. Like most of the other characters in the series, Norman consistently wear different types of clothing, although he mostly wears jackets. Personality Although he does not always seem to be taking his duties seriously, he is actually a reliable and responsible person and class monitor. He is sometimes very intelligent in controlling classroom stuffs, and manage to overcome challenges. He is also very good at making decisions quickly. Character Interview In the official 2018 fanbook, Norman was interviewed on several questions: 1. Question: People say you're laid-back and lazy. What do you have to say in defence? * Norman's answer: Nothing. 2. Question: You're so quiet, it sometimes seems as if you do not exist. Don't you feel lonely? * Norman's answer: No. 3. Question: What's the most difficult thing about being class monitor? * Norman's answer: Dealing with Emilia. 4. Question: What do you think of Mia, Joni, and Emilia? * Norman's answer: Trouble, big trouble, and even bigger trouble. 5. Question: Your father loves you very much. What would you like to say to him? * Norman's answer: Dad, don't. 6. Question: Besides your parents, is it Harry who understands you best? * Norman's answer: No, it's Bunbun. 7. Question: What's your motto? * Norman's answer: It's better to lie than sit; sit than stand; stand than walk; walk than run. 8. Question: What's your ambition? * Norman's answer: To be a civil servant who works from 9 to 5 and does no overtime. Relationships Family Ned and Mrs. Zhang Ned and Mrs. Zhang are both very proud of Norman since he helps to do all the household chores and they think that he is more understanding and is better than Noel. Norman's grandparents Nina Nina seems really dependent on Norman. She would cry whenever Norman is not around to babysit her. Nathan, Newton and Nelson These three toddlers are Norman's little brothers, as triplets all together. They seem to not really get along as the fact shows they have different personalities. Bunbun Bunbun is Norman's pet cat. Norman sees Bunbun (possibly scornfully) as the most reliable and responsible member in the household. Norman was always seen giving commends for Bunbun like waking up his siblings early in the morning and even asked him to help to take care of his grandparents. Nancy Nancy is Norman's younger sister. Nancy has shown a great amount of dependance on Norman, as shown when she often depends on him when it comes to doing household chores or delivering food to her, and would tend to get embarrassed whenever he shows up in front of her friends. However, after Emilia told her and her other family members to reconcile with Norman, Nancy started to display a more friendly view on him and she views him more as a brother, and she was shown to enjoy his company. Noel Noel is Norman's younger brother. Friends Harry Norman and Harry are best friends and also classmates since their first year at Sacred Hearts Primary School. Harry was the only one who knew about Norman's background until Harry ended up revealing it to Emilia, Mia and Joni. Emilia Out of all of the Candy JEM members, Emilia seems to be the closest towards Norman. There are hints that Emilia took a slight interest in her fellow classmate and monitor, but it is not yet confirmed. Visit the article Normilia to know more about Norman and Emilia's relationship. Corey Corey was the only one in Class 5A who knew that Norman existed until Miss Miyuki introduced everyone in 5A to him. Mia and Joni Same as how he views Emilia, Norman describes her two friends as "bothersome". Miyuki Enemies/Neutral Sofia Not much interaction were seen between Sofia and Norman, but Sofia was shown to hold a disliking towards her classmate/monitor. Abilities Mental Intellect Leadership Others Trivia * In the comic where he made his first appearance, everybody did not know who the class monitor (Norman) is except for Corey, but in Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility, Joni seems to know who is the class monitor as she said that she had already done her homework by asking the class monitor. * According to the official 2018 Candy Series Fanbook: ** Norman's blood type is AB. ** Norman's birthday is on February 1, hence making him an Aquarius. ** Norman's hobbies are daydreaming and doing nothing. ** Positive traits of Norman include his leadership, dependability, intelligence and calmness. ** Negative traits of Norman include his laziness and lack of emotions. ** Norman's favorite food are food which doesn't take time and effort to chew while his least favorite food are crabs, shrimps and whole chicken (due to him viewing them as troublesome to eat). ** Norman's strongest subjects are history, geography, Science and Mathematics while his weakest subjects are fine arts and art and crafts. ** Norman's favorite dressing style is simple style clothing (clothes that do not take effort to wear). ** Norman joins the chess club in his school. ** Norman's pastimes are doing nothing, thinking of nothing and enjoying an empty state of mind. ** Norman's role model is the sloth. ** Norman's motto is "It's better to lie than sit; sit than stand; stand than walk; walk than run". ** Norman's ambition is to become a civil servant. ** Norman's personal stats are: References Navigation Category:Male Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Characters Category:Year 5 Students Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Year 5 Student Category:Student Category:Year 5 Category:Siblings Category:Older Sibling